Hermione's First Mistake Ended Up Good so she's at a 100 Success Rate
by GalaxyEnby
Summary: Hermione's first mistake turned out good, so she's got a 100% success rate, right? That's obviously how logic works.


_No no no no!_ This could _not_ be happening. Hermione juggled the shrunken muggle in her hands nervously, debating what she should do with him. All she meant to do was a simple spell and for the first time, she got the spell _wrong!_

Of all the times to fail, why now? Now she had a muggle named Collin in her hands, small and unconscious.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. Just focus, focusing would help her remember how to un-shrink him. Unfortunately, clearing her mind just made her even more conscious of the situation she was in.

Magic in the sight of muggles was bad enough, not to mention against the law, but magic on a muggle was basically unforgivable.

Shoving Collin in her bag for now, she sprinted away to a spot out of sight of muggles. Apparating to her house, she skidded around corners to make it to the library. Why did it have to be so damn far away?

Hermione entered the library and kicked her shoes off, as she always did, and ran her fingers over the different books. With her mind in such a mess it was hard to remember where everything was.

And now there was the added distraction of Collin's yells as he was thrown around in her bag. Hermione winced and opened it, reaching in and pulling him out. There was some ink on him, as though he spilled her bottle, which worried her for a moment about her papers, but nothing magic couldn't fix.

She had her wand in her hand and was about to cast a spell but froze. Not five minutes ago she failed at a spell and shrunk an innocent muggle. Carefully extracting her papers and laying them on a table, she decided to wait for her husband to do it for her. In the meantime, she turned her attention back to Collin, who had been clutched in her hand.

He was wide-eyed and as pale as a ghost. Which made sense. Hermione probably looked like a giant to him, as would everything in her bag and house. She pondered over what to do with him before setting him gently on the coffee table and returning to her books.

 _Reversal Spells, Reversal Spells,_ where was the book she needed? She could have sworn it was right… Oh. It was there. She must have skipped over it in her frantic searching.

But never mind that. She grabbed the book and went to the table of contents, running her finger down the list. When shrinking didn't turn up, she went to the back of the book and searched for it.

Wait. Wait. Someone was bound to notice Collin was missing. After all, she had taken him from where she had shrunk him without a second thought. Hermione ran to the television on the all and pressed the power button, changing channels until she made it to the news.

Retrieving her book and checking on Collin, to make sure he hadn't hurt himself while she read, she stood next to the TV, only half listening to it as she read.

"Breaking news! We have just received word that a notorious criminal has been spotted. Several sources report he was rounding a corner when he disappeared. That's right, disappeared, vanished without a trace. Police are on high alert and you should be too. Any sightings should be reported directly to the police." Hermione's head shot up and she stared at the TV in shock. On it, there was a picture of Collin, of all people.

And the scene where he disappeared was, without a doubt, where Hermione had failed her spell and shrunk a muggle. That meant Collin was a criminal… And if he had been paying attention, he would have seen the news report and made a break for it.

At least, that was the logical thing to do. Maybe he was still in shock or thought this was a weird dream, but he hadn't moved.

Hermione walked over and considered him. Now that she knew, he did look like a hardened criminal. He had the same evil gleam as some of the death eaters. Not Bellatrix insane, not Pettigrew's nervousness, but somewhere in between.

And then she had a brilliant idea, an idea that would get rid of any evidence and eliminate a criminal at the same time. She grinned evilly and only now did Collin move.

Grabbing her wand again, she set him on the floor and cast a simple leg-lock charm, no longer worried about her spell failing and harming him more, not now when she knew of his true nature. And to think she felt bad about shrinking him at first.

Hermione raised her foot and it hovered over Collin, ready to fall and smash him, but she hesitated. It wasn't every day one got to crush a human underfoot. Who knew when she would get an opportunity like this?

And so she pulled off her sock and raised her foot again. Now he looked even more terrified. Making sure she was forceful enough, she brought her foot down, immediately killing him. The blood splattered on the library's carpet and her foot, staining them red. His bones cracked and one stabbed her foot.

Hermione jumped back and hissed in pain. She certainly wasn't going to be crushing another human barefoot again, because that _hurt_ , more than she anticipated.

No matter. He was dead now, a petty criminal permanently removed from this world. Hermione cleaned up the mess with her wand, no longer worried. Her last mistake had actually been good, so that meant 100% of her failures were good. The odds of them being good again were pretty high.

Because obviously, that's how logic works.

 **Whoooo this was a suggestion from lollixlolli and** **let me tell you writing this certainly was an adventure. I had to edit the prompt a bit from how it was, because I felt Hermione wouldn't kill a person without a reason, but other than that, it's pretty much how the prompt said. (also this has gone through 0 editing so sorry) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please review because reviews extend my life so please make my life longer thank you. :D**


End file.
